Journalist
by TFKK
Summary: Haruka is a journalist, Michiru is a brilliant violinist. Haruka is desperate to find a good story, Michiru is her target to write some down. First Fanfic. Please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : michiru and haruka are not mine, sigh.. I just own the plot. They belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi._

It was 9 p.m.. A short blonde girl was sitting in her couch in front of her window, she found the room that Michiru Kaioh live in, thanks to her boss. She watched in silent to an apartment room across the building. She brought a goggle and some snacks, cookies, and sodas. Mac laptop on her left and lots of paper on her right.

'damn boss!' she thought and grabbed lots of cookies then ate it all at the same time. Her back killing her! It was almost 8 hours she was sitting here, watched nothing. She grumbled and then choked , quickly , she drank a glass of water and sighed in relieve when the cookies gone to her stomach. 'oh I'm so stupid to let some freaking job and freaking cookies tried to killed me!' it was her boss fault. 'What was Kakeshi San thinking for made me do this?'

She still remembered this afternoon, in the office, her boss called her to her room. Haruka went to her boss room, wondered why she was being called. She stepped in her boss room. Kakeshi San stood in front of her window.

"I'm here Kakeshi San, what would you want me to do for you?" she asked with a fake smile. His boss turned slowly to face her. Then he sat on his chair.

Kakeshi San is a bald fat man with lots of wrinkles on his face. Haruka think, someone this old shouldn't manage a company. He looked frustrated and haruka couldn't possibly guessed what was her boss thinking. "Tenou San, you are the most reliable journalist in Famous magazine corp." he declared with a low tone.

Haruka blinked several times before finally responded "Why, thank you.."

Kakeshi San giggled in nervous, nodded to haruka "However, famous magazine is not the best gossip magazine in the market." He sipped his coffee and cleared his throat before he brought his eyes to Haruka's eyes. Haruka could sense some fear in those gray eyes. Her mind kept wondering what was her boss wanted to say to her. Kakeshi San put down her coffee and sighed. "Famous magazine soon will bankrupt.."

Haruka's teal eyes went wide. She had expected anything but this. "Why?" she asked, failed to hide her trembled voice.

Kakeshi San closed his eyes and crossed his arm, silence in few seconds, then he opened his eyes slowly. "There is lots of gossip magazine that better than us Tenou San, so much better than us."

Haruka blinked. She never heard her boss in this kind of defeated tone.

"Apparently our magazines rate dropped to 30 this week."

Haruka swallowed hard.

"but.." Her boss hang the sentence.

'but what?' Haruka thought hard.

"We have our chance, our last chance, if in this one week we can find some really good story, that no other gossip magazine have, we may be able to bring famous magazine up again."

Kakeshi San now stood up and walked towards haruka. He put his arms to haruka's shoulder. "I need you to find the most wanted gossip Tenou San"

Haruka's face went pale. If she failed, she would lost her job. And lost other people job too.

"I..I..don't.."

"Don't! Don't turn your back on me Tenou! Or you're fired right away!" her boss yelled in angry threatened tone.

Usually haruka would take the challenge, however this task was too difficult, and she only had one week to make it.

Fired or try? Fired or try? Fired like a stupid coward or failed miserably?

It was obvious .

"I'll try.." she answered.

Her boss face lit up. He smiled widely. He clasped his hand.

"I know you will! Now, let see!" he walked to his table and took a photo, he turned to face haruka, grinned and handed her the photo.

Haruka took the photo, and saw the photo, a beautiful aqua hair girl look back to her.

Her wavy long hair is blown away by the wind as she playing her violin, her eyes closed, 'seems like she enjoys playing violin very much' her night gown glow by the stage lighting. Curves on her body, her smooth skin, her long eyelashes, her long neck, her legs, fingers.. Haruka frowned for a moment, adored this beautiful creature while held her breath.

"Michiru Kaioh!" Her boss declared.

Haruka couldn't hear whar was her boss saying to her.

"Kaioh?" she asked,

"Kaioh San!" her boss nodded several time.

"She is brilliant, lots of talent, beautiful, she is from wealthy family, half Japanese half France great painter she is! she is the most popular violinist in Spain, and Japan! She is indeed perfect in every way, but, (Kakeshi San grinned wildly, haruka could see his eyes burning with passion) We are going to bring her down! We will tear this 'perfect' title of her, people will like it! My intuition was never wrong! There is so much people who's envy her because of her perfects, she is so perfect, too perfect." Kakeshi San waited for Haruka's reaction, but she didn't do nothing except gazed to the photo. Examined every inch details of the photo. 'Michiru Kaioh, this woman is so beautiful!' her boss smile faded because haruka didn't respond and just gazed with questioning looks on her face "What? Huh? You don't know her?" her boss asked.

"Uh I'm sure I heard her name before.."

Haruka remembered, of course that kaioh from Spain.. She only read the articles, she never saw her photo's. 'So this is her?'

'Bring down this drop dead gorgeous woman? How could I?'

She shook her head, 'What was she thinking? She mustn't distracted by her, she must take the job and done it.'

"So what is the mission sir?" haruka looked up to her now-serious- face- boss.

"You must find her bad side Tenou San. Find her mistakes, embarrassments, anything shameful enough to make a headline in our magazine. Oh yes you'll find it in one week. I don't want to know what way you through to find this story, stalk her! Follow her everywhere!"

Kakeshi San waved his hand.

"Now quick! I already rent you an apartment room across her room, you'll go there, watch her all day! and find a great juicy gossip for us!"

'He did what? Rented an apartment?"

"What? You want me to stalk her?" Haruka choked in her own shock, "But it means I..." but she was cut of by her boss,

"Yes tenou! I need you to break some rules! Now go! Before I fired you!" he shouted, and pointed to the door.

She almost stumbled as she hurried her way out of the room.

And here was she, watching kaioh's apartment from distant, she scratched her head and ate some more cookies.

'Damn bald man.. I need some rest! She probably wouldn't show up anyway.'

She stood up, glanced to the window for the last time that day. Frowned, 'Is that a figure? Is that Kaioh? It is!'

She saw her, she saw the aqua hair girl was entering her own room. Haruka shot back to her couch, she drank a glass of water. Her heart beat faster. She wore her goggles, Michiru's figure became clear as she adjusted the goggles to her eyes. 'Beautiful, but she looks tired.' she thought. Michiru face was pale and sick. Michiru dragged her self to her phone, she dialed some numbers, waited for a moment, then cried when someone was answering her call. 'Cry? She crying just now? Why?' Haruka took a cookie, ate it slowly. 'Michiru kaioh seems in trouble, maybe this is the story I want!' but the thought to exposed Michiru's problem did her wrong. She sook her head hard, 'No! Focus!'

She took her goggles off, typed something in her laptop. 'I need to hear the conversation, but how?'

Maybe she would need wire in Michiru's house.

Now it seemed, Haruka really did become a stalker.

_So? What do you think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Ah, I edited it because I think the previous one has lots of error, and major SUCK! Well I still hesitate for this edited version but at least I tried. Oh thank you very much to **papapapuffy, conan10, Lyra14260, Hitokira, Rae **(you make me want to be better and better), **Shawaazu, tsubasa, prince of the oceans, and LadyVenus11. **_

_**Disclaimer :** Own the plot. However Michiru and Haruka aren't mine.. It's obvious!_

It was Sunday, and it supposed to be Haruka's off day.

But now she was in Michiru's apartment,

She was in a small café that can gave her a view to both the elevator and the stairs.

She was eating some breakfast, just some bread with coffee, waiting for Michiru to come down to the lobby as her mind wandered somewhere else.

When she told her boss that she was going to infiltrated Michiru's room to put on some wires, her boss went completely insane (but happy though) as he gave her lots of equipment she needed to do her 'job' this morning, Including a small infrared camera she brought just now. So much of being a stalker. 'Just how that freak got all of those thing anyway?' The tall blonde woman thought. But she couldn't complaint, these equipments were actually spectacular. They really helped her, but Haruka didn't like to use them in another occasion but she simply couldn't adapted with them, not when it brought harms to other people's life.

Besides, she was still concerned about Michiru.

Last night she saw Michiru's threw up, how the pain reflected on her face, how pale she was, how her body trembled as she cried. Michiru was so weak, she couldn't supports her own legs! The aqua goddess just leaned herself on the floor, didn't want to move, or she simply couldn't. Haruka didn't know why, but this fact seemed to make her felt bad about the violinist. Something unseen tore her heart to saw Michiru drowned in her own sadness.

Haruka scratch her head, her green eyes locked to the elevator. Maybe the broken goddess wouldn't come down, maybe she's tired after all those tears, after all

Haruka couldn't forget how Michiru smack her phone to the floor last night. She could see how fragile that woman at that time. How unsupported, how she seemed so lonely. Aqua strands covered her beautiful face while she cried last night.

'She looked like a broken porcelain.' Haruka thought.

Then she felt guilty because the thing she was about to do.

She sipped her coffee, and sighed. Normally she never felt so much trouble to sneak and butt to other people's life. It was her job after all. But she never put some wire in one person's room, especially some troubled woman like her, like Michiru. And somehow she didn't want to make the aqua hair girl hate her.

'Snap! Snap! Focus!' She screamed to her own thought. Sipped some more coffee to help her relax her brain.

But her mind didn't want to give up. It simply gave her lots image of Michiru.

Haruka tried to ignore her mind and played with her cell phone instead of watching the elevator. Hoped it could help her throw out some images.

Haruka bent her head to the table, concentrated on her cell phone. Refused to be teased by her mind.

She was nervous, she was afraid, and those feelings haunted her, and these made her confused, because she didn't know why she cared so much for the aqua hair girl. Why she wanted to get close to her. How she wanted to lift Michiru's burden from her shoulders. To make her happy, to made her smile, to be her source of energy, to be needed for the aqua beauty.

Suddenly, something in her mind told her to looked up. Her eyes widened but she still looked to the table.

Haruka's heart beat faster, and somehow she knew, she knew the goddess was there, was in the same room right now.

Slowly she looked up to the elevator, lifted her own eyes from the table to the elevator.

And there she is, that aqua goddess stepped out from the elevator, she wore a white summer dress that shows her legs, and white high heels. 5cm perhaps? Breathtaking as always. As the blonde always knew.

Haruka bit her lower lips without even realizing it.

The journalist admired every inch of this beautiful woman who stood not too far from her.

The curves,

Haruka stared at the slim waist.

Hair, Haruka looked to Aqua wavy hair that frame the pale face perfectly, how it moved in every single action of its owner, how it glows, how it looked neatly combed.

Lips, Haruka eyes went to the pink wet lips, it opened a bit, showing her white teeth, tempted her.

Neck, The blonde trailed the long neck with silken skin, 'perfectly wonderful'

Haruka didn't realize how fast her heart beating, how the beating rang in her ears, how foolish her expression must be at that time, how much desire she struggled to held, to touch this beauty, how her mind yelled at her, ordered her to take the goddess for herself.

'Beautiful,' Haruka thought, following Michiru with her gaze. 'So beautiful ' When the violinist turned her back, Michiru's long aqua hair covered her bare back, but Haruka could still see her white delicate skin.

It just too much for her, she even forgot her mission, all she was doing is staring. Stared at Michiru. Her legs were long, and her heels support her legs perfectly, showing some feminine curves from it.

When the violinist walked, her legs crossed, just like runway models.

The journalist drowned in Michiru's charm. Haruka drowned, and didn't bother to help herself. She didn't need to, she simply loved all the feelings that merge in her mind.

Haruka held her breath, didn't dare to blink, to even move. Afraid to lose sight of this beauty.

To her surprise Michiru walked and sat at the table in front of her, Haruka noticed the sunglasses, then she thought, 'Maybe she wears that to hide her swollen eyes, I mean she was crying all night, she couldn't still looks so perfect after all that.'

She blinked,

Fool, now she remembered her mission. She realized she held her breath too long. She let out a long sigh, gasped for air, still she could feel her heart beating like crazy.

Haruka put her arm to her chest, felt the pounding heart inside, she couldn't help but to enjoy every moment and upset at the same time.

She was upset because she mustn't attracted to Michiru. She was suppose to think, not to grouping by eyes.

Haruka could smell Michiru's scent, fresh ocean scent. She missed this unknown scent.

Haruka swallowed hard, then lightly shook her head.

'What is this sudden feelings? Why it is so hard to keep my mind rational? I'm at work right now for God sake!'

Michiru ordered coffee while Haruka tried to hid her blushed face.

If someone saw her, they might thought Haruka weird.

--------------------------------------------

Michiru closed her eyes, and sighed a long sigh.

She was going to check it up this morning, hell, she must!

Last night was hell, no these couple of months were hell!

'Now what am I going to do? If it is right, what am I going to do?'

Michiru cleared her throat, shook her head a bit.

Her heart broke, it bleeds. She didn't want to think anymore because it'll hurt her much more. She didn't want to eat because she's afraid to threw it up later, She didn't want to meet her friends, because they would ask her lots of questions she didn't want to answer, then it'll make her remember. Remember the pain, remember the sadness, remember the hell she went through, and how she didn't want everything went back like it used to be.

'Remember these trash, remember all those torturing days, remember how broke my heart this time.'

A low voice entered her wandering mind,

"Here's your coffee miss."

A waiter put down a cup of coffee. Made Michiru went back to her reality.

Michiru smiled at him, and thanked him with a tip afterwards.

The waiter bowed and went away.

She checked her watch, her appointment with her doctor is 11 o'clock, now it was 8 o'clock.

'Maybe I could go to the beach before went to the hospital.'

Michiru drank her coffee carefully, not to burn her tongue. Felt the warm liquid run down her throat.

Suddenly she felt being watch by someone, but then it didn't bother her so much, she learned to ignored lots of people, who like to stare at her. It was usual, and she didn't mind.

Beside, she had more to worried other than people staring at her.

But something urge her to looked up, something she didn't understand, she didn't know why but she simply have to looked up.

Then she saw a tall blonde hair woman. The blonde startled, knew Michiru caught her eyes. As she tried to hid her blushed face by bent her head to the table, Michiru was thinking.

Michiru frowned, something familiar from this girl, but she didn't exactly know what it was.

Why it bothered her? She didn't know this girl, but there is an urge to know.

The way this girl crossed her legs, her loose white shirt, her tight jeans, and her eyes.. those green eyes. She knew.. She's some kind familiar with her. Those blonde strands covered her eyes. Green eyes, more like teal eyes.

A source of light shone right through her heart.

She didn't know why though.

Somehow by seeing this girl made her felt a slight of comfort.

Like someone put a bandage to her bleeding heart .

Like someone covered you with a thick blanket when you cold.

Like someone kissed you for the first time.

But her sadness and sorrow dragged her deeper to darkness. She just felt those happiness for a second and then it vanished into thin air. Like it never had shown to her.

Then Michiru came back to reality, She couldn't imagine these this things. First, she's not into girls. Second she didn't know her, third, it was ridiculous, fourth, and it was probably only her imagination.

'Maybe I should go now, before I went insane'

Michiru quickly finished her coffee and leave.

----------------------

Came to her responsibility as a professional journalist, Haruka came to the surface of her own thought. She knew Michiru was going to leave, and she needed to do something about it.

She decided to followed Michiru than to put the wires. She didn't know where Michiru's room was, and if she asked the receptionist it would make her suspicious. So the blonde thinks it was better to followed Michiru, then find some details she need to infiltrated Michiru's residence.

Haruka waited for some seconds before followed the violinist. Her infrared camera recorded every single thing. It linked to her bag, Haruka just need to positioned it to Michiru. Made sure it recorded everything she needed.

After some moment, Haruka walked to the parking lot, which Michiru was heading. Wondered where would Michiru going to visit.

She saw Michiru stopped at the blue VW.

It's definitely her car.

The journalist, quickly ran to her motorbike, a green Kawasaki. It was easier to follow somebody with motorbike, so traffic jam wouldn't difficult Haruka.

She ran to the motorbike parking lot, almost as fast as the wind, grabbed her leather jacket and put it on, then she finally rode her motorbike.

Then she rode it slowly, watching Michiru's VW got out from the parking lot. Haruka followed her, put her helmet on, once she got out to the road, Carefully, not to got caught by the goddess.

The blonde could see the smaller girl's figure inside the blue VW through her helmet. Never let go off her sight.

The blonde moved skillfully through the crowded traffic. Hid her motorbike from Michiru's sight and recording her at the same time.

How she enjoyed every moment to watched her like this. Maybe her job was not so bad after all. Haruka smiled. The street was crowded with vehicle. Haruka easily catch up with Michiru, not to close, she watched her distant, calculated not to be too close to the blue VW. But her eyes never let go, her infrared camera still followed every single of Michiru's movement.

The weather was hot. The journalist realized that she was sweating all over her leather jacket. She could feel the leather collar touched her neck, it was uncomfortable, but the blonde ignored it. She needed this story (that was she thought) so she didn't complaint.

Haruka knew she followed Michiru not only for her job, but she was curios too. Curios to know her.

She bent her body, decreasing her distant to Michiru.

Eventually they got outside the big city, now there less any crowded traffic, or honking cars.

Haruka gazed to the beautiful scenery that welcomed them. Beach..

The clouds were so white and looked so fluffy, the waves was calm, the air was fresh.

It's like there only the two of them, enjoyed the scenery, the good weather, the wind, the sounds of the waves, everything.

The journalist simply smiled a big smile, 'it is not bad, not bad at all!'

The coconut's tree leaves were dancing, followed the order of the winds, sand shimmering all over and there were some people running, playing, simply enjoying the beach.

'Oh my God, I never know any place like this before'

Haruka grabbed a recorder from her pocket, decided it was her time to recorded some report.

"Day two, 16 August, 9.30 am. I'm following Kaioh San to the beach, probably her favorite spot."

She put the recorder back to her pocket.

Michiru parked her car, Haruka passed her, pretended that she was just passing by, then parked her motorbike not to far from Michiru's.

Haruka took off her helmet, then she turned just as when the beautiful aqua hair girl stepped out her car, her long beautiful legs came out first, (Haruka swallowed hard as she saw this) then her head leaned out, and the rest of her body, well that little action was enough to brought Haruka melting.

Haruka hardly stood on her own foot.

Drop dead gorgeous.

The blonde was so much attracted to her physical beauty.

Haruka hid herself under a coconut tree shadows. Took many pictures of Michiru, using her ordinary camera.

Michiru took off her heels, playing with the sand with her feet.

She smiled softly and throw her sunglasses to the air. She could feel her white dress being played by the wind, to felt a little sparkle water to her skin.

'I'm so glad I decided to came her.' she sighed, giggled a bit and took a handful of sand and threw it to the water.

Haruka giggled too when Michiru did. She felt happy for her. Those negativity that she saw last night disappeared.

It was like, Michiru gathered her own pieces with the help of sea.

She liked this Michiru, she liked this woman, who giggled and chuckle a lot. Who simply had fun with the water, the sand, the wind, the nature that surrounded her, gave her extra beauty.

'The ocean seems to fit her especially with that hair.' Her hair color sparkling, resembles the water's color.

Haruka looked to Michiru's eyes through her camera, it was not swollen as Haruka thought it was. It looked a little bit lacked of sleep of course, but not swollen.

Haruka really enjoyed the moment. She didn't care about the thick cloud that slowly hung above them, didn't care that she supposed to put wires in Michiru's room, indirectly abandoned her task, didn't care about everything else except this happy Michiru.

This beautiful Michiru.

This laughing Michiru.

Suddenly Michiru stopped.

Her face was pale, and her body began to trembled. Haruka looked up from her camera. Concern surrounded her, 'what happened? I hope there's nothing wrong..'

She tightened her grip to her camera.

Michiru fell to her knees.

Haruka stood up quickly.

'Something wrong with her!'

Michiru shook her head lightly and threw up.

Haruka stepped out the shadow.

Michiru face went blank and she collapsed.

Haruka didn't care about her hiding anymore, she ran towards Michiru. Kneeled beside her, brought Michiru up to her arms.

Unfortunately, It started to pouring.

The wind became fierce.

The air wasn't fresh like before.

Soon, the rain wetted them both. Wetted their clothes, wetted their hair, wetted their skin.

'What do I do?' Haruka thought, gazed to the pale face of the smaller woman.

'What do I do?' She looked around in panic, hoping to find something to help her.

She felt the feverish body of the smaller woman's body. 'She has a fever! Great! Couldn't be any worse!'

The blonde caught a sight of Michiru's car, there's no shelter around and the only choice is Michiru's car.

The blonde couldn't help to notice the wet dress and how every feminine curves showed up from Michiru's body.

She blushed hard by her own thought and in rush, took her leather jacket, covered Michiru's body with it.

Haruka held her tight and brought her to Michiru's car.

For some moments, Haruka let Michiru laid on the hot asphalt while she was searching the car's key from Michiru's purse.

Finally she found it, sighed in relieve. She closed her eyes for a seconds, hoping her decision would be right.

Haruka unlocked the car, brought Michiru to her arms again, she noticed waters was falling from Michiru's face, hair, nose, chin,..

'And she's still looking great? Damn this woman..'

Haruka put the fainted woman to the backseat. Leaned her to leather sit.

She couldn't escort the girl to the apartment, everyone will found out.

No, the hospital wouldn't do it either.

Her own apartment? 'No, Kaioh San would freaked out if she wake up in stranger apartment'

Then, what to do?

What to do?

She bit her lower lips. Didn't realize she still bent to Michiru's body, didn't realize her hand still trapped beneath the aqua hair girl's body.

She was so close, so close that a drop of water falling and touch Michiru's face. Michiru's mumbled a weak murmur, it startled the journalist. She gasped and her heart jumped to her throat.

Haruka went big eye and let go her arm from the violinist body, held her arm up, like a thieve getting caught, frowned, crossed her fingers, and hoped the smaller woman wouldn't wake up. Haruka held her breath..

To her relieve Michiru didn't wake up.

But her face still deep red, and her breathing were fast.

Her fever...

Haruka needed to do something.

She simply went to the front seat.

Drove the car to the nearest motel.

---------------------------------------

_Ok guys let me know what you think, I really tried to improve my grammars, and if some of you find any error please, please let me know._

_I really appreciate it okay!_

_Thank you._

_Bows deeply _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka and Michiru._

The room was dark. The curtain was shut. You could only see a slight light came between the curtains. The sound of the wind whispered in her ears, and rain pouring down to the grounds.

Haruka laid the aqua goddess to the queen size bed carefully. She felt the fever burned her skin, felt the heart beat of the smaller woman, heard the woman murmured about something she couldn't catch.

She watched the pale skin, the redden face, how her lips turned white. This woman was sick. She simply knew that.

The violinist was so fragile but at the same time, she could make Haruka full of her. The blonde sat beside Michiru. The air was cold, and her wet clothes made it worse.

Haruka took off the leather jacket from Michiru's body, hesitated for a moment that felt like thousands minutes before decided to took the dress off Michiru's body.

Haruka could felt her heart pounded so hard, it rang awfully loud in her ear. She kept repeating to her mind that she just did this for Michiru's good while her hands dried the goddess body with a towel she found in bathroom, and then she covered Michiru's body with a night robe.

Gently, Haruka covered Michiru with a thick blanket.

The desire to touch Michiru was almost unbearable. She still remembered the slim body and flat stomach, the healthy white soft skin, the curves.

'She's looks so peaceful..'

Haruka smiled. Michiru's face no longer looked stressful, and her breathing was slower.

Haruka gently put a cold towel to Michiru's forehead. She saw some tense from Michiru's forehead faded, and she smiled a faint smiled.

Suddenly, a thought comes to her mind. It was a great opportunity! This whole thing could be a good story to write. Or she could use Michiru's unconscious to her good.

Her thoughts were interrupting with a loud ring tone that came from Michiru's purse.

Haruka quickly grabbed the purse and ran to the bathroom. Tried to redeem the loud tone.

The journalist saw the caller name. 'Meio Setsuna' displayed there.

'Meio?' Haruka thought. 'Could it be Meio Setsuna? The famous doctor of..' Her mind trailed off. Now her boss called her, she could felt her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it.

"Tenou Haruka here"

"Ah, Tenou San! So, how is it going?" a familiar voice of her boss, Kakeshi San welcomed her.

"Listen, I have Kaioh San in my room right now, she."

Her Boss cut her off

"Don't tell me you bang her!"

"I'm NOT! Duh?" Haruka blushed hard and bit her lower lip. How come this stupid thing became her boss?

"Okay, so?"

"I found her unconscious, she fainted, so I brought her here. Should I make this a story?"

There was a pause. The old man must be thinking by now.

"No, it's not enough, we need more! She doesn't look innocent if she fainted, we need to catch her do some terrible things. Then people will be reading our magazines. Find more!"

With that the conversation was over.

'I will hurt her, sooner on later I'll hurt her'

She closed her eyes. She was feeling tired. All she wanted to do was just sleep or have a nice meal.

Haruka didn't want to hurt Michiru, the thought was sick, but then her company will be bankrupt is she didn't do this.

Why does it matter so much? Who is this Kaioh?

The blonde stared to the mirror that hung beside her.

She cared for the goddess, she liked how the smaller girl smiles, talk, cry, walk, everything she does. And there's a burst of joy every time she sees her. Tingling sensation she couldn't explain.

'Maybe... I love her'

Horror swept her face. Now how am I supposed to do this if I love her?

A faint gasped from the other room forced Haruka back to reality.

She heard a sob.

Does she wake up?

The tall woman kneeled in front of the door, leaned her ear to the door. There is still sobs.

Could she risk seeing what happened in the other room?

Haruka opened the bathroom door a Bit, she took a peek and saw Michiru still laid there.

The journalist hesitated for a moment before decided to take a close sight. She crawled on the floor, approached the smaller woman.

"no.. Don't...don't touch me!"

The aqua goddess mumbled and cried, but her eyes still shut.

Tears were running down her reddened cheeks. Wetted her beautiful face.

Haruka kneeled beside the queen-sized bed. She heard the sobs, heard the wind, and heard the rain mixed to a song.

The violinist face expressed fright. Haruka knew she had a nightmare, she wanted so badly to wake her up, simply to tell her that it was just a bad dream. But she couldn't. She couldn't risk herself.

Before she knew it, she took of the wet towel from the goddess forehead and kissed her.

She loved the burst of feeling she felt. How her heart lifted up, high to the sky, felt this was where she belonged.

The soft lips spread warmth to her lips. She snapped her eyes open and ran away from the room with disbelief and shocked.

She just kissed her!

She kissed her!

What in the world made her did that?

------------------------------------------

Michiru was running, running as fast as she could. She panted, tried to escape from something.

Right at that moment, someone grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit. She tried to shake him but the man was stronger.

He sat on her legs and started to unbutton her blouse.

Michiru screamed and tried to hurt the rude man but the man wouldn't move even a bit.

She screamed, cried, she didn't want to live anymore, she simply couldn't bear it.

Then suddenly she smells something. Scent she could notice, like grass field, or leaves. It made comfort spread through her mind.

The goddess felt warm lips kissed her. Although she couldn't see the figure that kissed her, but she knew it was nothing like the rude man. The kiss was beautiful, here she felt safe, with this warm lips pressed against her.

Michiru shot her eyes open. Her lips burned, her heart pounded, "where am I?"

She sat on the bed, a wet towel fell from her forehead.

Her stomach growled, she needed to throw up.

"where am I?" Again she asked loudly to herself.

She examined the room again.

She was in a room, unfamiliar room.

She observed her clothes, someone changed it.

Michiru remembered her last state when she fell unconscious at the beach. It was likely someone brought her here and took care of her. Again she felt cold and very sick, what if someone who brought her here was not a kind of a nice person. What if it was _him _whom brought her here?

The goddess quickly stepped out the bed, she gathered her things and changed again to her white crumbled dress.

Finally she noticed the door wasn't closed. It was wide open. Whoever brought her here must had left her.

A leather jacket caught her attention. It laid on the floor near the bed. It was not her, so it belonged to the person who brought her here. She grabbed it and examined its pockets.

She found a recorder.

Small silver recorder with 'Haruka Tenou' label on it.

'Haruka? So it wasn't him after all.' Michiru thought, still stood there. Relieved by the fact. Although she wasn't unsure this Haruka person was a good person.

Suddenly Michiru heard familiar ring tone rudely tore her thoughts. It was her cell phone of course. Now she had finally remembered what she had to do. She was already late. It was already 12 o'clock judged by the watch on the nightstand. Setsuna might had called her few times before.

The Violinist forced her way to the source of sounds. Found her cell phone laid on the floor. She took it and answered the phone.

"Kaioh here."

"At last! Why won't you answer earlier?' She knew this voice. It was Setsuna liked she was expected.

"I'm sorry.. I... Collapsed again.."

Setsuna gasped.

"When? Where? Okay, where are you now? I'll come to pick you up!"

The aqua hair girl sighed. She observed the room

"I don't know. Some kind of inn?" She said unsure.

"What?"

Michiru was very tired. She didn't know the whole situation either. She'd love to just sleep again. She didn't care for anything. Only her aching stomach and her mind kept telling her to be reasonable. She exited her room, asked the receptionist where she was, told Setsuna and then she hung up. Setsuna would pick her up. Everything would be fine. She just hoped Haruka didn't recognized her as the violinist.

--------------------------------------------

The tall blonde panted. She ran miles away from the motel. The rain had stopped pouring and the wind no longer restless. What she had done? What was she thinking? She kissed her!

She touch her lips. Her breath got slower as she regained her breath. 'It felt warm.'

Haruka grabbed her front part of her own shirt. 'My heart beat very fast'

She blushed hard as Michiru's body formed in her mind. Remembered her of every beautiful sight.

She shook her head hard. 'Focus, job! My job! Find a story! Focus!'

She took a really deep breath.

Earning her reasonable thoughts as five minutes had passed.

She realized she left her jacket and recorder as well. How fool of her. Now it was too late to go back. Kaioh San probably had already woke up.

The journalist searched for her own wallet. A white card fell down her sleeves.

She stopped searching for her wallet and starred to the white card. It wasn't her. She took it and examined it. It was a key apartment! It was Michiru's! Probably it got stuck in her sleeves when she searched for Michiru's cell phone back then.

'I can get to her room' A thought whispered slyly to her mind.

Her feelings mixed, she had to do it. But then she rather not to do it. 'She's no one to you' Haruka said to her mind. 'You barely know her' She nodded. Felt a little encouragement. But at the same time she knew it was a lie. Haruka frowned 'I'll be jobless if I don't do this!' Yes Jobless! She had to do it.

'Tonight!' She glanced at the key room she found while back ago and started to search for a cab. 'I'll do it tonight!'

--------------------------------------------

9.00 PM

The tall blonde starred at the white card.

Tonight she wore a black T-shirt and jeans. Her bag full of equipment she needed. This time she wouldn't do stupid things again. The journalist promised to herself.

She was walking through the wide corridor, searching for Michiru's room with nervousness.

She knew Michiru wasn't home. So it was okay for her to do her mission. But then part of her mind kept scolding her. Scolding her for what she about to do.

Haruka trashed all the doubtful feelings and kept searching. Until she found what she had been searching for.

Her hand trembled as she inserted the key. Light green on the key told her it was unlocked.

The tall woman let herself in. It was a wide living room. Everything are well taken care of.

Something caught her attention. A big painting hung near the coffee table. A picture of an endless ocean and endless sky. It looked so real. Haruka didn't know much about paintings but she knew this was a great one. An obviously Michiru Kaioh signature was shown on the bottom of the painting. Astonished, she thought. 'This Kaioh is very talented with arts, first violin and then paintings?'

Haruka then searched for the phone. She found it. A cordless one. Make it easier for her to do the job, at least that was the book said. The blonde quickly plant the wires. She had to work fast, and her trembled arms didn't help her much. When she finished she sighed a relieved sigh. She was glad she finished planting it before Michiru was home.

Haruka gathered her things. Now she must get out of here as fast as she can. But then when she heard the doorknob sound she knew she was in a really big trouble. She was already too late.

'What the hell? Home already?'

Haruka ran as quietly as possible to the luxurious brown couch and slipped herself in the bottom of it. She could see perfectly three person entered the room. They entered the room with lot of noises. Haruka assumed they might be argued. The first one was Michiru. The journalist recognized the long white legs and the exact high heels she saw hours ago. The second one was a tall tanned woman with a green dark long hair and the third one was still a little girl maybe around 1 year old, cuddled in the tall woman embrace.

The little girl babbled and laughed a lot.

"Think of it like Hotaru." The tall woman insisted.

"It's different Setsuna, and you know it!" Michiru sat on the white chair, she looked stressed out but it didn't make her look bad, still Haruka could feel the charm she felt before. Haruka recognized her leather jacket that Michiru wore. 'She wears my jacket' she thought, then focused on the conversation.

'What're they talking about?' Haruka gulped, afraid being founded.

Setsuna let the little girl down on the carpet, right in front of Haruka.

"It's not. You'll regret it. Don't let yourself killed an innocent life!"

'What? Kill?' the blonde thought. While the little girl turned and saw her. She had this questioning look on her face. Probably wondered why Haruka laid beneath the couch. She looked so cute. "Hey there princess..." She whispered. The little girl answered her by laughing. "Sssshhh..." The journalist hushed her. The laughter got slower and now the little girl tried to crawl under the couch. Haruka eyes widened and backed away. "No!" She whispered silently to the little girl. Right when the black hair baby could let herself crawled beneath the couch, two hands wrapped around her and lifted her up.

Haruka grabbed her T-shirt. Her heart pounded really hard. It was close, to close.

"What're you doing Taru Chan? That's not the place to play!" Setsuna held her.

Then Haruka heard laughter. Michiru's laughter. She loved the sounds, the melodic rhythm.

"What was Taru Chan thinking? Wanted to get under the couch like that!" Michiru snorted and continued her laughter.

Setsuna joined her best friend, laughed at Hotaru who now laughing too. The little girl clasped her tiny fingers together and babbled happily.

Haruka had to smile too. She pressed herself not to laugh.

"See? It could be like Taru Chan Michiru." Setsuna said while lifted the little girl up.

Michiru stopped to laugh. She leaned her head to the wall behind her. "I know..."

There was silent. Only Hotaru's babbling could be heard.

"But I'm afraid this child will look like him." Michiru continued.

'This child? What?' Haruka frowned.

"I couldn't live with a child looks like him." The aqua hair girl shook her head lightly.

Haruka knew, but wasn't sure enough, she had suspected it.

"He raped me and I don't want to have his child"

Setsuna gulped hard and Haruka felt a shot of rage blown to her heart when Michiru finished her sentence.

--------------------------------------------

_Author's note : Hi, sorry for the late update. I'm very busy with school stuff. Hope you'll forgive me, and hope you'll like my fic._

_Big Thanks to **Papapapuffy, Conan10, Lyra 14260, Prince of the ocean, theWretchedOne, Hitokira, and Amnesia Nymph.**_

_Thank you for reviewed my story._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not own Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna._

_Author's note: Sorry it took awhile to update, still school is the main reason, I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can._

* * *

Haruka's head pulsed like crazy. She didn't believe her ears. She didn't want to believe what Michiru was saying a minute before. 

Her heart throbbed. Like some knife stabbed her heart and slowly rip it to peaces. Pain she never felt before.

Haruka was so sure she would never forget such pain, and rage, for hating this unknown man who happen to rob Michiru's pride like that.

She heard her heart pounding hard in her own ears, felt her mouth became dry as her eyes burned with tears.

When Michiru decide it was enough crying, she went to her own private room. Leaving Setsuna and confused little Hotaru in her living room.

The blonde eyes starred at the empty eyes of Setsuna. They were cloudy, like storm, deep red like stained rose.

For almost a hour, Setsuna just sat there doing nothing but to be drowned in her thoughts, while the little girl trying her best to attract any kind of attention from the woman by pulling her long hair. The doctor then finally gave in and gave the little princess a faint smile before took her into her arms and leaving the apartment room abandoned.

Haruka left too, she forgot about her leather jacket or her recorder, both laid untouched on the table. She simply didn't have the room in her mind to think about it. Her mind occupied with other things she didn't understand. There was too much information at a very short time.

Everything was too much.

And then she didn't understand fully yet what was she felt. And her heart was aching so much that she just let her feet to take her home.

When she finally reached her room, a realization hit her straight in the center of her brain.

How could Michiru live with this unbearable pain? How could Michiru was being so brave? Judging to her state, Michiru had already pregnant about 3 months, lees or more.

How could Michiru hide the fact so well?

The journalist laid her body on the bed, staring at the white ceiling. Not bother to change her clothes, or to untie the shoes.

She had seen Michiru's video concert for the past three months to get some information to support her job.

And _never_ from these three months in her concert Haruka saw her show her burden.

_Never_.

She always looks so good, with all the loveable melodic voice, her beautiful charm that radiated in every inch of that perfect body of her, and her nice attitude she gave to all her fans.

Michiru was a magnificent brave young woman who held her pain deep in her chest.

For months

Images slide in her brain.

smiling Michiru,

laughing Michiru,

the way she move her fingers on her violin,

the way she closed her eyes when she enjoyed her own world filled with music,

and images of crying Michiru.

The images looked so real. Too realistic.

Haruka closed her eyes.

She fell asleep the next moment because of exhaustion and unbearable pain. Wondering why she wasn't in the state to protect Michiru.

The next morning Haruka was awake by the beeping sound from the living room. Voices of chatting women could be heard all through the apartment room. It was enough to brought the sleepy blonde back to reality.

Haruka had a hard time to recognize the voice, especially she still felt the pain from yesterday, but then she remembered she already planted wires to the violinist's phone, so it was probably her talking o the phone.

Her heart leapt up to her throat as she trying to move to the living room.

Duty called, she knew, she hates it, but then she had to.

She kept reminding herself that if she was giving up, her colleagues would pay the price.

She sighed.

Eventually she kneeled to device before her. It was a big recorder thing that had a monitor to censored the tone of the voice.

She got this from her boss, Kakeshi San.

And she had already too much in mind to allowed her to think where could possibly the old man got it.  
The next thing she was listening to the conversation carefully.

"…then 2 o'clock, you better don't go somewhere else. I bet you still had that fever." It was Setsuna's voice, Haruka immediately recognized it.

"Don't worry Setsuna, I already called my manager to cancel every appointment. It was weird though he let me off that easily, he didn't even asked why am I want to canceled the appointment." Michiru's voice was a little trembled, and it heard like she caught a very bad cold, although it was possibly because she was crying the whole night.

"Good." Was all the reply.

"How's Hotaru?"

'Hotaru, the little girl from yesterday'

"Oh she's fine, Dr Tomoe picked her up yesterday night."

"Oh.."

"Okay then, I need to go, take care Michiru."

Michiru didn't answer, she just hung up. Haruka found herself in silence. She didn't know where they would've meet.

She just had to stalk her again to know.

Michiru was waiting at the lobby for the cab. She wasn't in the mood for driving and she couldn't risk collapsed when she was driving.

Today she hid her face with the sunglasses and wore white cardigan over her turquoise dress.

Unknown to her, a Kawasaki followed her right behind her cab soon after the car hit the road.

"Tenou where are you?" Her boss voce could be heard from her cell phone.

Haruka balanced her motorbikes as she rode the motorbikes with just one hand while the other hand grabbed her sell phone to her let ear.

"I'm doing my job! Stalking like always!" Haruka barked to the phone.

"What? No I think you are stalking a wrong person, she is going to make a press conference this morning, here, not there!"

"No! I'm positive it is she, just. let .me .do .this job." Irritated Haruka closed her cell phone and let her left hand find its way to the handle.

What was her boss thinking? She was the one that stalk her everyday and now her boss act like he knew everything.

Her cell phone kept vibrating in her pocket but she just ignored it.

The Sea goddess stared in wide eye to the monitor before her. Today she decided it was best for her to actually see the life inside her before deciding what best she should do. Now she was at the hospital, in USG room.

She never actually think that it was so different to think that you are pregnant than seeing the children in you body.

'_In this body_' once again Michiru brought her hands to her stomach, carefully placed it on the white skin.

Her doctor was Setsuna. Last week she kindly asked the violinist to take a check, but Michiru kept refusing until she agreed to take some. The doctor always says that it was important to her to at least see the children first before deciding anything.

Michiru couldn't read her expression, but she knew that Setsuna want the best for her. Maybe it was really for her best.

"This is your child Michiru." Setsuna declared with a proud tone.

The white form looked so small, it was surrounded by darkness.

She watched it. Heard the beeping sounds, noticing the graphic line the device made beside the monitor.

Michiru didn't say anything, suddenly she just wanted to cry all her heart out, she didn't understand, she didn't know what to do.

_Don't take the children away_.

The doctor noticed her patient gave in to silent sobs. She put the device that looked like a pen on the table and hugged Michiru. Comforting her without saying another word. Michiru didn't need words right at that moment, she needed comfort, and Setsuna intended to give her best friend what she needed.

"I need time to think.." was all Michiru said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journalist watched silently outside the room from a small void. Both the doctor and her patient didn't hear the creak sound when Haruka opened the door. They were too busy focusing them selves to the small monitor.

Haruka knew nothing about pregnancy. But as soon as she saw that evidence before her eyes she felt like she didn't want it to just gone.

_Don't take the children away_

'This is real' She thought to herself.

It wasn't a bad joke or a nightmare, it was real. Michiru was pregnant

The beeping sounds and the smell of the room consumed her thoughts, accompanying her mind.

She remembered Michiru having a fight with Setsuna yesterday night. She said she couldn't live with the burden anymore, that.. that she thought that it was best if the child wasn't there all along.

Suddenly Haruka remembered the determined voice of Setsuna, she defended the unborn child, saying that it would be like Hotaru, pleading the violinist to reconsidered her decision. And Haruka agreed wholeheartedly with her.

After all best friends, parents, lover, siblings, family, or true fans would support and love the person they love despite the state that the person was in.

They would understand.

Setsuna understand what position Michiru was.

And Haruka understands Michiru's too. Wholeheartedly.

Laughter erupts from the waiting room. Haruka looked away from the USG room and found two boys chasing each other. One of them was spinning the bat with his hand, threatening the other one who brought a baseball ball with him, Their mother tried to keep them silent but they just playing along and didn't care.

Just right when they ran to the elevator the door opened, reveal a man in black suit.

Haruka felt like she knew this man, like she met him somewhere before but couldn't catch his name. And her eyes watched him as he made his way passed the kids.

He brought a walking stick with him, but he didn't seems like he need it because he walks just fine, his hair neatly combed. His skin was white pale, it made him looked like he was sick, his eyes were black pitch without any comfort at all in them. Somehow he brought this aura with him. The aura spreads a very uncomfortable chills in the room,. Haruka eyes were locked on one thing that placed on his collar. A golden brooch.

'Golden brooch? Oh God…' Haruka face went pale and her arms began to sweat.

Yakuza. (a/n: mafia)

To made it even worse golden brooch was only being wore by Yakuza leader.

Haruka finally realized who he was. Hiroyuki Inokuma. Japan Government wanted him so badly to get arrested but couldn't find any strong evidence to prove it.

He had recorded many criminal activity but he always manages to escaped. Many had die because of him.

And this man has power to shove everything that stands on his way. 'And what exactly he wanted, walking without any bodyguards?'

The blonde watched him from the corner of her eyes, she had her own suspicion, but didn't dare to made any conclusion.

To her horror, her suspicion was true. The man stopped in front of the USG room and without knocking he lets himself in.

Michiru was ready to leave the room when suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Kaioh San, How are you?"

Michiru eyes widened in disbelief as she slowly faced the least person she wanted to meet.

"I thought I'd met you here." He said with a mocking grin on his face.

Michiru turned away again, facing Setsuna with horror written all over her face. She didn't want to believe, and why all of these happening to her?

Her mind warned her to leave the place immediately, but her feet won't obey her brain.

"Oh that's rude, turning away like that." He chuckled and stepped once, only to be blocked by Setsuna, who appear taller than him. But he didn't step back.

He glared at her and tensions quickly build itself in the small room. Neither wanted to lose in fierce eyes battle.

"Is there anything I could help?" The doctor asked with slight of disgust tone in it, she chose to be calm although she knew who he was, knew that she put herself in danger if she did anything wrong, knew that this man meant a thread to her best friend. But she didn't want to leave her best friend behind.

"It's not you business." His voice was calm.

"Yes it is, this is a hospital, I'm a doctor, and I'm in charge."

"Don't bring Setsuna in this." Michiru's voice snapped the tensions.

Outside the room Haruka clenched her fist. Her nails dug the flesh and hurt her, but she didn't feel it. Her body went numb.

Inside the room a yakuza leader threatening both the doctor and her patient. It would be possible that this guy will eventually do something to the other women. The journalist had to think something good to prevent that from happening and she had to find it as fast as she can.

'What to do?'

Hadn't it been her job she would've already get in and knocked him down, but in her situation she would put herself along with her job and her company towards death. It was not wise to do so although her heart begged her to silence Inokuma right at that moment.

Her heart throbbing painfully.

"Why do you think your manager let you off easily? It because I made him so." He switched the walking stick from his left hand to his right hand.

"I control your life, I own so much power! I even have my men following you around, and you didn't notice!" He laughed.

'Following? Who?' Haruka searched for the room, searching for other stalker. No one looked suspicious, and if there really was another person following the artist around she would've know.

So from whom Inokuma knew where Michiru was?

"You," He pointed his walking stick to the violinist "are mine."

Haruka sick of his declaration, her head bubbled and blood was rushing to her brain, making it colored with deep red.

Suddenly she felt being pulled by someone. Her eyes found the boy who brought a baseball ball in his hand. He grabbed her shirt, trying to hide from the other boy.

Haruka didn't know where the idea came from, he grabbed the white ball from the boy's hand. She was too mad to thinking anyway. It fit to her fingers perfectly, and her raging mind shouted to her demanding to obeyed it.

She didn't hear the protest from the two boys. They pulling her shirt, wanted her to give them back the ball. But her mind already filled with one mission.

She threw the ball with all her power could, she swore she could hear it whirling sounds a s the ball spun in the air.

It got closer and closer to his head.

The blonde screamed to God, to let the ball to hit the head she hates so much to see.

It did hit him. With loud thud and pained groans, Haruka watched in victory as the Yakuza fell on his knees.

* * *

'What happened?' Michiru watched Inokuma fell and brought her eyes to the door. 

The woman from yesterday stood on the entrance. Her short sleeve shirt crumbled because there were two kids pulling her shirt. Her blonde hair was messed.

Two teal eyes locked with deep blue ones. There was so much emotion in it in a very short time.

Rage, relieve and.. what was the last feeling she couldn't get. All she knew those eyes made a tingling feel inside her chest.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review! and be nice, I kindly ask, no Flame allowed. 

And yeah I know there are some errors but please bear with me...

Thank you so much for **Lyra14260, amnesia nymph, Conan10, TheWretchedOne, papapapuffy,** **Rikku-Hime**, and **Hitokira** for reviewed my story. You guys gives me so much motivation to write this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru are not mine... they belong to the great, great Naoko Takeuchi Sama.

Author's note: Well this chapter contains some minor violent, I hope you all don't mind. Please enjoy..

* * *

"That'll hurt!" Yelled the boy.

"Definitely!" The other agreed, winced when he saw him fell down to his knees.

They both looked up to Haruka, who couldn't hold back a grin.

"Now that is what I called a pitcher." One of the boys whispered.

"Ne, Nee Chan teach us how to do that!"

Haruka felt them pulling her shirt again but she couldn't hear what were they saying. She was too busy gazing to Michiru's eyes. Recognized easily the scared feeling that Michiru's showed on her face. Haruka wanted to comfort the woman, to make her realize that she was there for her, but a small groan from Inokuma woke her up from her thoughts.

The man slowly brought back his senses, patting his surrounding with both of his eyes closed, looking for his walking stick while cursing under his rapid breath.

Haruka knew the time still rolling so she motioned to Setsuna to bring the woman out of the room while she approach the kneeled man. The doctor didn't say anything but gently leading Michiru to exited the room as fast as she could.

Haruka watched in silent as Michiru made her way pass her, they eyes locked, and the aqua haired woman didn't want to let go her eyes, never she saw her eyes this close. They were so deep, so comforting, and she clung to it every seconds they shared.

As she stepped out of the room Michiru felt a wave of emptiness came back to her. She wanted that comforting feelings again.

"Are you hurt?" The journalist pretended to be concerned. She was aware that every moment from there could lead to her death if she carelessly made her move. So she watched him rose to his feet.

"You hit me!" It was more like statement than question. Haruka quickly replied, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I was about to.." She was about to make an excuse but her voice trailed off as she saw him swung his walking stick right to her head.

Under the last seconds, Haruka dodge it and pushed the little boys outside the room. 'This is not good.' Her mind warned her. "I know!" Haruka groaned answered her own inner thoughts and pushed Inokuma until he fell. Her heart beat faster than ever. She just pushed a yakuza leader! How doomed was her already?

These actions brought some curious eyes and some whispered, even approaching them, asking what happened from the waiting room.

Inokuma rose to his feet again, he was about to hit her again when someone's voice interrupted him in the middle of his action.

"That walking stick guy wants to beat pitcher-nee chan!" One of the boys said as he pointed his bat to Inokuma.

Gasped filled the waiting room, and suddenly all eyes were looking at them.

Inokuma came to freeze. He narrowed his eyes but didn't let go of the blonde's eyes. He looked furious, his face was deep red, and he bit his lip to bleed. Then suddenly his face became as calm as ever, he fixed his suit and combed his hair with his finger. "You'll pay" He hissed to Haruka, made sure that she was the only one who could hear it. Then he turned away, leaving the journalist behind.

The journalist had expected him to be like that. He put a lot of effort to gain his power and wealth there was no way he would risk everything to punch a blonde woman.

Haruka sighed in relieve as she saw him leaving the room. 'Now what?' she lost Michiru, and made yakuza's leader angry. She glanced outside the hospital. The window was wide enough to see the scenery of tall buildings everywhere, or the crowd traffic beneath, and..

Haruka ran to the window and pressed her forehead there. She couldn't believe her eyes because that moment she saw a group of men wearing suit and earphones right at the place where Michiru and Setsuna could be at any time this moment.

They were definitely Inokuma's men. The journalist cursed and ran as fast as she can to the elevator, but it took so long to the elevator to arrive, so she decided to use the stairs. Without looking back to the confused people that watched her in curiosity she slipped in the emergency staircase.

Young Hiroyuki Inokuma came from an influent Yakuza group in Japan.

His father died in front of him. His Uncle tore his skulls with his katana (a/n: long sword, used for samurai, traditional Japan's weapon), and he saw him bleed with scattered brain splashed to his face.

His mother went mad and killed herself after his uncle violated her.

From that day on, young Hiroyuki Inokuma didn't want to believe at anyone. He patiently waited till he was 14 year old, thinking that he was old enough and killed his uncle.

Later on he dump him on trashcan by peaces.

His soul died a long time ago as long as his family. He had this thirst for power, he studied and practiced more than anyone, he had passion to be the strongest in Japan, and he had finally achieved it after a long hard work.

He learned to didn't cry, and kill all of his feelings inside. No he was sure he didn't buried it all deep inside. He threw it all.

He hated to lose, hated to feel any pain, he didn't want any people had more than him.

Determined and insanely in love with his own potential to make people begged for him.

Never in his life, after he became so powerful he got humiliated. Never and he regretted that he didn't bring some of his men to come along with him.

Pain was still throbbing on his back part of his head. It caused him to felt dizzy and some trouble sight seeing. He promised to himself that he would make whoever that intrudes him before pay for it.

This wasn't going to affect his goal to make the sea goddess his. Like so many goals he had he wouldn't let go. He swore to kill himself if he failed.

At the first time he saw her concert he knew he wanted her so much. His eyes couldn't let go of the beautiful figure that stood on the stage, playing her violin and seemed so gorgeous.

He never saw anything so beautiful, and it gave him inspiration.

He would do anything to have her.

His lust clung to it and he never let down his desire.

Killing people wasn't a problem.

Robbing people wasn't a pain.

Polices were so easy to manipulate.

So one day he decided to buy a music company. It wasn't really a problem for him to buy one to get closer for his desire.

And after a lot of effort he finally has a change to talk face to face with the famous violinist player.

He offered kindly to her to work with him, although inside he was getting impatient. Because she didn't see him as the way he would want to.

She didn't love him.

She never looked at him.

And she rejected his offer.

He was mad. He was in heartache.

And he made her pay.

Somehow after he did make her pay, he didn't feel any satisfaction. He didn't want her to cry, or pushing him, and never those eyes reflected him.

But still he wanted her so bad.

She ran away of course, flying all through Japan and Inokuma had quite a hard time finding her. But money did do most of his work. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed some numbers. This man he was about to call was an evidence of money slavery, his slave of power that hungrily search some power from his feet. Somewhere across the phone line someone answered.

"Kakeshi here."

"Damn, they're everywhere!" Setsuna took a peek from the lobby. She held the other woman from the sight. Inokuma would catch up with them sooner or later, and it was not wise to stay here for that to happen.

Michiru didn't say anything apparently her fever caught up with her, with all the intensity and depressed situation she had in a day the doctor understand her state. So the tall woman didn't say anything either. She just supported her with both of her arm. Wondering where would be best to hide.

Woman's bathroom was a bad idea to hide.

They couldn't stay on the lobby because sooner or later Inokuma or his men would come along.

She saw the door, which lead to the emergency stairs case. Without hesitation she lead Michiru with both her hands to them.

While they approached the emergency stairs case, Michiru mumbled something.

The tall woman couldn't catch it but she was sure she heard about hurt.

Michiru felt nausea washed over her, her head dizzy and her knees barely walk. She could see Setsuna's worried face. Yet she felt so distant from her.

There were some feelings inside her that she couldn't explain. The blonde woman.. Was she saving her? Or she did that accidentally?

The violinist closed her eyes. Inside her mind she could see those teal eyes clearly. There was something in her eyes that caught her attention. Something…. Familiar.

"You're still here?" Suddenly she heard a voice, she looked up to the stairs case, and immediately found that the owner was none other than the blonde woman from before. Her hair still messed, her two shirt's buttons were unbuttoned, and the violinist noticed the red scratch on her left arm.

She watched intensely as she ran down the stairs and again their eyes bore to each other, those teal eyes were showing her a worried looks which made the sea goddess felt something warm inside her chest. She was drowning inside those eyes.

And right the next moment a cold hand was put on her forehead.

It was very comforting in the way Michiru couldn't explain.

"She's burning." Haruka said.

"I know that." Setsuna answered, Michiru recognized some tension in Setsuna's answered.

"We've got to get out of here."

"Who are you?" asked Setsuna without paying attention on Haruka's declaration before. She was slowly putting Michiru to the last stair. When Haruka was about to answer, her cell phone vibrated, she took her cell phone. It was her boss again. 'What a pain.' Haruka thought.

"Tenou here." The blonde answered lazily.

"Where are you?" Her boss demanded. His voice a little bit trembled.

"I can't answer that right now Kakeshi san. I'm in the middle of something right now." Haruka answered in hissed whisper, hoping Setsuna wouldn't hear her.

The blonde heard some rustle and it seemed there was someone else in the other line, because at that moment he was talking with him.

"_Could you track it down?" _his voice was distant but Haruka could hear it.

"Track what?" Something wasn't right.

"Nothing Tenou san, how's your task?" He asked. His voice became clearer again.

"I'm working on it. Now Kakeshi san you shouldn't call me in every minute…" her voice trailed off, she heard someone talking.

"_Juban Hospital" _The other voice on the other lines declared.

'That's here.' Haruka thought. Her mouth opened a bit as she thinking what could be the possibility meanings of the statement.

"_I knew it! He'll kill us!"_ came her boss frustrated voice.

Something was really fishy here. Her journalist mind started to attach every piece until she came to a conclusion, which brought horror on her face. Her stomach felt like it filled with cold air all of a sudden.

She had being tracked down by her own boss. 'But, why?'

Her thumb pressed the off button on her cell phone, watching it in a puzzled look before throwing it to the trashcan.

Then she felt someone caught her arm, the warmth was being provided to her left arm, and icy fingers grabbed her. Haruka turned around slowly, she knew who it is. Michiru looked up to her with feverish face and sweat running through her skin. She breathed heavily as she scooted on the stair, trying to get closer to the taller woman. The blonde quickly kneeled right beside her, everything else became distant and it felt like it was only she and Michiru.

"Don't leave." Michiru whispered in her ear. Haruka could smell the ocean scent. She never saw her eyes from this closer before. They were stormy, heavy, and looked tired but there was a slightest light inside,

hope.

"I won't" Haruka promised to her, held both of Michiru's hands to her.

"You haven't answered my question!" Setsuna broke the moment. Tense poured from her eyes, filling the room, the journalist didn't know the question.

Who is she? A friend? Lover? Relative? No…

"I.." Haruka hesitated for a moment, "I just want to help." She put her hands down, releasing Michiru's hands, which fell to her lap.

The doctor arched an eyebrow and snorted. She gave Haruka a mock look and asked. "Do you really think I could believe you that easily? Do you have any prove that you want to help us? You could be one of Inokuma's men."

Haruka didn't answer.

Setsuna pushed her shoulder, and Haruka fell down. As she fell down something stuck out her pocket.

Before Haruka could reach it, Setsuna already stepped on it. "What is this?" She asked to Haruka, starred at her with a killing look. Haruka knew exactly what it was, and she wasn't dumb enough to answer the question.

"Why," Setsuna smirked "you have Michiru's key card in your pocket?"

"Look," Haruka held her hands both above her head. "this is not what its look like, I assure you I can explain." She felt as if she had being punched by someone on her stomach. And she was afraid that the longhaired girl wouldn't want to hear her explanation.

"You the stalker Inokuma had mention!" she yelled, pointing to Haruka.

"No!" Haruka shook her head. But… Haruka jaw dropped. Of course, she was _the stalker_ Inokuma was talking about, that was why Kakeshi San trailed her to the Hospital, maybe Inokuma made Kakeshi san to write some gossips about Michiru, so he could blackmail her.

So it was Inokuma's plan all along.

A sudden ruckus brought the women startled. It could be Inokuma's men or Inokuma it self who started it.

"Look I don't have time for this, and if press know about this Michiru will be doomed." She took a glance at Haruka, "You should be ashamed."

With that she held Michiru to support her, then Haruka's eye widened as she saw her pushed the emergency fire button. The ring sound exploded in every room of the hospital. Haruka gasped as Setsuna grabbed her own high heels and threw it to the window, but the window didn't break it just provided a small crack. Before Setsuna could do anything more, Haruka reached an axe for emergency and swung it to the window, with loud noises the shattered pieces fell down to the floor.

"Look, really, I want to help." The journalist panted and jumped through the window.

Setsuna stood there, she blinked several times to think, but some footsteps were heard as Inokuma's men approaching the emergency staircase. With heavy sigh, Setsuna prayed to the God for her decision and lifted Michiru without any problem at all, then she handed her to Haruka's waiting arms.

"If you hurt her I WILL hurt you more!" The doctor threatened her as she followed the journalist.

Haruka felt Michiru's grip tightly to her neck. She leaned her head to Haruka's collarbone. It was like Michiru already believed that she would protect her and gave her full trust to the taller woman.

And Haruka wasn't intended to lose that trust.

"I promised I wouldn't." She looked down to Michiru's closed eyes "Do you have a car?" They needed to be quick, and couldn't deal debating all this things while Inokuma's was exactly behind them.

"Its right there." The doctor pointed the white Honda Civic "And you should explain this." She held up Michiru's key card.

Inokuma kicked the door open. He was fierce. The emergency fire alarm was a fake. He knew it. Luckily it brought almost all the people from hospital ran away to safe their self's and Inokuma took advantage of it. He already searched the bathroom, both for women and men, he looked to the cafeteria and the lobby, but there was no sign of the aqua haired woman.

And right at that moment he saw her being carried by the blonde woman who apparently just pushed him before. The next moment they were already inside the car and the tires rolled in desperations with loud screech, leaving dust covered the parking lot.

He wanted that woman to be beheaded.

He screamed, ordered everyone to caught them.

He would make her pay. he would make everyone pay!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heartbeat.

Michiru snuggled closer to the warm source. It felt so wide, so safe, so calming to her. 'Who heart beat is that?' She asked to herself as she listened to the sounds of rapid drum near her left ear.

She could hear voices, comforting words. It told her to not worry about everything, telling her to just rest, to continue her dream, because everything would be okay, everything would be all right.

The violinist smiled, it had been so long since she heard someone made her so comfortable.

Michiru opened her eyes slowly, wishing to God that she wasn't dreaming. Her heart pace quicken when she saw a blurred figure held her protectively. Then the blurred figure came to focus.

Haruka smiled to her lovingly. "Hi.." she whispered.

* * *

Hmm, there's nothing really happen in this chapter. Bear with me, I'll come up with something in the next chapter.

And many thanks (blew kisses eveywhere) to **Hitokira **(thanks for the support)**, Lyra14260, papapapuffy, TheWretchedOne, and eclairz.** you guys are very kind. I love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters are Naoko Takeuchi's. I'm just a fan who wrote some fic based by the character.

* * *

Michiru felt her face turned bright red. She quickly let go of her grip from the blonde's neck. God, she didn't even know who she is, yet she already hugged her.

A sting of pain throbbed from the side of her head, she winced and fell to Haruka's lap. The blonde caught her immediately and corrected her position on her lap, stroking some aqua hair from her face to get a better sight from the violinist.

"Don't move so suddenly, you still have your fever." Said the taller woman soothingly.

The smaller woman looked away. She was too tired to think, who was this woman? And why was she here? The other woman didn't look at her, she watched the road as if Michiru wasn't in her lap. The violinist sighed, but then she liked being here, to rest her head on her lap, to hear the comforting words that she said before. Somehow it felt.. nice.

"She's awake?" It was Setsuna voice, Michiru recognized. She took a glance and saw Setsuna was working behind the wheel. They moving with an unbelievable speed, everything outside the car seemed blurred because the speed. 'We're in the car.' She thought to herself. Michiru closed her eyes again and massaged her temples to reduce the pain.

"Yes, she is."

Michiru began to force herself remembering what happened before, how everything went mad, and Inokuma, Inokuma finally found her. Her head began to pulse again. She tried to say something, anything.

"Where.. Where am I?" She asked more to herself than to anyone else.

"In the car.." Setsuna answered.

None of them knew where they were heading. So none of them tell Michiru where were they heading. There was a fat silence crawling, filling the car before Setsuna broke it once again.

"So," Setsuna cleared her throat, "I guess this _is_ a good time to explain who you are." Setsuna referred to Haruka, who finally focused to Setsuna.

"Oh well." The journalist sighed, hesitated.

Both Setsuna and Michiru waited for a moment, Haruka seemed so irritated to tell who she was. She corrected her collar before finally answered.

"I'm a journalist."

"You what?" Setsuna shouted as she stopped the car abruptly.

"A journalist?" Michiru asked, her voice crack. She never thought that this woman was a journalist, does it means that the woman wants to blackmail her, or something?

_She's not_

Something on the back of Michiru's mind told her so.

"Come on now, I said I'll explain, move the car please." Haruka poked the front seat several times, to wake Setsuna from her shock.

"Watch it!" Some guy yelled from the other car.

The longhaired woman shrugged and then started the engine again.

After the Honda moved with a steady pace, the journalist readied herself to explain some more.

"I work on some magazine company, and several days ago, my boss told me to write some story about Kaioh san. No, no, I don't have any intention to write it again." She hastily added when she saw Setsuna opened her mouth.

Michiru didn't comment, she just massaging her temples, while her eyes focused on Haruka's collarbone.

"So, he told me to stalk Kaioh san, so I did." Haruka paused for a moment.

"Then I happen to know that, that Inokuma is involved. Apparently Inokuma is the one that ordered my boss to stalk Kaioh san."

The journalist looks down, facing Michiru.

"And I decided to help you."

It wasn't enough. To Setsuna it wasn't enough but Michiru didn't complain, so Setsuna didn't have anything to object.

"So, you haven't told us who your name is." Setsuna heard her own voice asking the journalist. She couldn't help but feeling suspicious with the other woman.

"Tenou, Tenou Haruka."

"It's you!" Michiru beamed, she didn't know why but she felt butterflies all over her stomach.

"What?" Haruka asked.

"You're the one who helped me yesterday." She unconsciously grabbed the other woman's arm. Feeling the soft skin underneath her palm.

"Oh, that, yes. I am"

Made sense, she was feeling all the familiar feelings all along. She was so grateful that the other woman helped her. Slowly she let go of the blonde's arm. Soon after she let go, she already missed to touch her again.

"We need to stop." Haruka declared.

"Where to?" Setsuna asked. They had traveling all over Juban but didn't find any place to stop. They didn't dare to leave Juban, because Inokuma's men were probably blocking the streets. So they kept searching and searching until the gas almost ran out.

It almost dawn now.

None of them answered, instead Haruka stated some more.

"We had to leave this car, they probably searching this car."

"You mean abandoned my car?" Setsuna asked again, pointed her wheel as she did so.

"It was for the best Setsuna, they caught us if we stayed too long in this car." Michiru calmed the other woman. She was still massaging her own temples.

Hotels was not a good idea, Inokuma may have thought about them hiding there, Michiru's apartment was a stupid option for the same reason, Inokuma was probably already thought of that, as well as Setsuna's house or Haruka's. So they were stuck.

They kept silence, thinking, where would be best to go. Tomoe resident? They could ask Dr. Tomoe's help, but then it means they will put them in risk. No, they couldn't do that.

As they reached the intersections, Michiru was being distracted by something outside the car. "Hey, why don't we stop here?" She pointed outside.

Both Setsuna and Haruka looked outside, ignoring the other cars that were honking at them, yelling about traffic jam and etc.etc

It was a perfect choice. A shrine. Hikawa Shrine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hino san" One of the miko called her.

Hino Rei, a priestess of Hikawa shrine. She knew now and then people would coming and asking for help. And today was one of those days. She stood straight up and approaching one of her miko.

"What is it?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"There were three people who wish to see you." She bowed as she saw her priestess coming towards her.

"Thank you, you may leave now." Rei didn't wait for an answer. She hastily headed towards the living room.

When she saw them, she knew there was something wrong. They looked so troubled. And their eyes were clouded with storm. One of them was sick. It showed from her feverish face.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a concern tone.

"We need shelter, just for one or two days." The blonde answered.

And it was enough answer for her. It wasn't her business to asked her for more, maybe she would hear it later. If they want a place to rest for one or two days it wasn't a hard task to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru had just finished her bath, her head still a little bit dizzy, but it did feel better, thanks for a little rest she had.

Setsuna was long asleep. She was so tired from all those driving and collapsed as soon as her feet made its way to the futon.

Rei gave them a room, not a big one, but still it was comfort enough for three of them. She had to thank her later.

Michiru opened the door to their room.

Haruka was there, under the moonlight. She wore a thick coat and black yukata (a/n summer kimono) underneath that. Probably Rei gave it to them. She sat down on the tatami (kind of floor/carpet, made from thatch) floor, facing the garden with smooth breeze playing with her blonde hair. Michiru held her hand on the air, wanting to touch the other woman's shoulder, but before the tip of her finger barely touch anything, Haruka already turned around and faced her. Their eyes met each other for the thousands times today.

The violinist hand accidentally touched Haruka's cheek. The sudden contact made both of them blushed, but neither could see each other flushed face because it was dark. Michiru drew her hand in reflex, hoping that she didn't make any misinterpretation without breaking any eyes contact.

"Sorry." She whispered. she didn't dare to break the atmosphere. Unfamiliar atmosphere she never felt before, but she liked it nevertheless.

"What for?" Haruka asked, in a low voice. Her face was so close to Michiru's, she swore she breathed the same air with the other woman.

"Nothing." She answered, looking away from the blonde, and regretting her word and actions earlier. It sounded so stupid and she felt something missing when she didn't look at the other woman's eye.

For several minutes, both of them didn't say anything, they simply enjoying each other presence, watching the pale moon and listening to the wind breeze.

"Why you chose to help me?" The smaller woman asked, breaking the silence that mount in the air.

Haruka didn't say anything. The violinist watched from the corner of her own eye that Haruka was closing her eyes, smiling.

"I just want to." Came the reply.

A butterfly flew pass her and landed on Haruka's shoulder. The blonde held her palm open, and the butterfly flew once again to her palm.

"It's so beautiful." Michiru commented and scooted closer to the journalist.

"Yes it is." Haruka nodded in agreement. Then Haruka handed the butterfly to Michiru's hair. The butterfly went to Michiru's hair, making it looked like it was a hairpin.

"It looks good on you Kaioh san." They both watched the butterfly rose her patterned wings and jumped to the air. It rose higher as the two of them watched it tailing the flow of wind.

The aqua haired girl shivered from the cold, she rubbed her hands to send the chill away. It was not that cold but Michiru was still not fully recover from her fever.

"Are you cold?" Haruka asked, but before the other woman could reply, the blonde already gave her coat to the smaller woman shoulder.

"Thank you." Michiru tightened the coat around her body. The coat had the same smell as Haruka's. Michiru noted in her mind. She inhaled the scent. Worshiping it as the scent filling her lungs.

It was late at night. Maybe it was already time to sleep. But she didn't want to go just yet. She wanted to be close to Haruka, as much as she can.

_Why do you want to be with her so much today?_ Her inner thought asked her.

The sea goddess blinked several times.

'I don't know..'

_You couldn't possibly don't know, think Michiru, why you want to be with her all the time today?_

'Well, she…is nice to me.. and I think she helps several times, she.. makes me feel… comfort.'

_uh huh, and then_?

Michiru ignored her inner thoughts, instead she decided to talk some more with the other woman.

"Thank you Haruka." She blushed when she saw the journalist slowly faced Michiru. "Thank you for everything." Michiru motioned her hands to her surroundings.

She was glad when she saw Haruka smiled at her. She accepted the none honorific when she called her Haruka. It felt a lot more comfortable to say Haruka than Tenou san anyway.

They stayed like that for a while, until Haruka saw some tears ran down the pale face of the sea goddess.

"What happened?" She asked as she put her left arm at the smaller woman shoulder. Michiru closed her eyes and covered her face with both of her hand, not wanting the blonde to see her cry.

"Its just" She sobbed "I'm scared." She whispered. She was embarrassed for being such a crybaby, but she couldn't help to cry.

"Scared of what?" Haruka leaned her own face closer to her, trying to get a better sight of the violinist face.

"I'm scared that.." She sighed "This child.." Michiru's hand trailing her own stomach "would be like.. like him."

Haruka blew some strands that covered her face. She took both of Michiru's hands so she could see her.

"Michiru, look at me." Michiru looked up to Haruka eyes. Haruka just called her without any honorific. She liked the way Haruka called her. She saw her own face reflected in those eyes. Determined eyes.

"This is you child." Haruka declared while she caressed the other woman's stomach.

"And this child will be so much damn adorable," She poked Michiru's nose. "This child, will look so much like you," She cupped Michiru's face, "And you can't stop loving your child once you saw it."

Haruka nodded several time, trying to make the other woman understands her. "We will survive this together Michiru. Believe me."

And Michiru believed her. Wholeheartedly.

Her heart raced. Familiar feelings, yet so unfamiliar. Their faces inch apart. Michiru looked at the reflection of herself inside teal eyes. She saw herself blush.

Haruka still cupped her face.

Somehow she didn't feel bothered by the closeness.

She wanted more of those comforts, Haruka gave her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note : Here it is. I made this without read it again, I just typed it and updated it. Please bear with me guys.

Big THANKS to **Hitokira, papapapuffy, TheWretchedOne, Ten'ousai, Rae, Petiyaka, **and **labstractl. **Your reviews really helps me a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Own the plot, and just the plot. I can't own Sailor Moon even if I killed myself.

* * *

Why she hadn't realized it earlier? These feelings. Hatred when she heard him hurt her. Heartache when she thinks she couldn't save her. Her eyes couldn't let go of the beauty she saw. Worshiping every inch of the sea goddess. These days, only her, she filled her lungs, her mind, and her skin always feels that burning sensations, right after Michiru touch her, on her neck, her arms, on her collarbone.

It wasn't that confusing anymore.

Right now she wanted to hold her tight, telling her that it was all right, because she will protect her, even when it meant her own death. She would sell her soul only to be with her. These were proven by her choice earlier that day. When she pushed Inokuma. When she decided to protect her even when she knew Inokuma was a yakuza. She chose Michiru.

It wasn't confusing like it was used to. When she didn't recognize these feeling. Just like a naive teenage girl. The blonde smiled. She loved her.

Now the woman she loves was there. Right in front of her, in her arms, Her cheeks burned with fever under her palms, crying. How her lower pink lips trembling,

and somehow inviting?

_Hellooo are you nuts?? Don't thinking that way right now! _Haruka mentally shook her head and nodded.

'It's not the time to think that way.'

The blonde wanted so much to kiss her. To showed her that she loves her, to let her knew that she did care for her.

Those eyelids were close once more. Her eyelashes was long, some tears accessorized it. Although her face was pale, and Michiru did look like she was ill, she always had that persona, some charm that enchanted Haruka in such way. Her shoulder shook terribly, all those pain, Haruka wanted to take all of it, and make her feel better.

'You're lovely Michiru, even when you cry, but.."

"You will look more beautiful when you smile." She voiced her thought out loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had these longing, wanting for more comfort. She hadn't felt all those nice things for months. She was in the edge of hunger. Hunger for what the other woman gave her. She drank every soothing words that coming from her. She needed it. She wanted it. She liked it. She.. loved it.

It just felt too good when she put her palms around the smaller woman's face. Those warm palm. That concerned face. How her lips formed every word.

She knew that the taller woman care for her. So much. First time she saw her she knew there was something special about her, but that day she was a fool for not trusting her instinct. She didn't know she was _this_ special.

But what was _this special_ means?

Was it because her beautiful face? She looked right on the pale white skin, so smooth. With pale full lips, too pale, only a slight of pink. Her golden eyebrow, framed her eyes perfectly. She almost looks like porcelain.

_No_. Her mind echoed in her ears.

Okay, so was it her body? Her arms were strong, but somehow feminine at the same time, as well as her stomach, her neck, her legs, She could see her legs showed, because the yukata was a bit too small for the blonde. She was so tall. So dominant. She wished she could drown in her body.

Her breath became shallow.

_No Michiru, it's not that_. Again her mind scolded her.

But Michiru was too lost. Too lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes, aware that the other woman's face was an inch close to her.

Too lost to realize that she had more feeling to the other woman from just wanting some comfort.

Haruka's breaths almost push her, to throw herself in those strong arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This child will love you." Haruka stated. She wiped some tears that escaped from Michiru's eyes. Only to see it replaced again.

"And you'll love this child." She cooed. Leaning her forehead to the other woman's.

Michiru was afraid, so afraid, of everything. These moths, she hid under the shadow of Inokuma. Wanting so badly to escape from him, so badly wanted to be free again like she was used to. And how on earth she would bear the child that might have some similarity like him. She couldn't.

But these words, Haruka's words affect her so much. She started to believe. She wanted to believe.

Because of it was Haruka.

Michiru opened her eyes.

Haruka's forehead met with her own. Her breath met with her own breath. Again and again both mind told their owner, they were so close. Everything was so silent. There were only she and Michiru, just the two of them.

"Close your eyes Michiru." Haruka ordered. Michiru obeyed closing her burned eyes, accidentally letting two tears fell to her feverish cheeks.

As fast as she let herself closed her eyes she felt so sleepy.

Haruka knew she was so tired. She knew she needed some more rest. So she let her slipped to her chest. She caught her, again like so many times today.

The journalist admired the other woman. For her patient, waiting for months in nightmare. To satisfactory kept her sanity. Not many had this courage to continue if they were in Michiru's position.

"You don't have to cry anymore Michiru." She said. She carried Michiru to the waiting futon, leaned her gently.

She corrected the thick blanket. The priestess was so kind. She didn't question them. She just let them stay here, and Haruka had already promise that they will leave, as soon as Michiru recovered. Setsuna stated to the raven-haired woman, that they couldn't tell the reason why they needed the place. Hino san didn't comment anything. She just smile, and she said she gladly help anyone who needed her help, Haruka believed her.

When she was about to leave someone knocked her on her feet. She lost balance and fell head first to the tatami.

"Hey!" Haruka growled, lifting her head so she could see who was the attacker.

"Hi to you to." Setsuna stated sarcastically, she was standing beside her. Haruka couldn't read her face, but she was so sure it was better to do do anything reckless.

"What that was for?" She asked, picking herself up from the floor.

"I need to talk to you Tenou san."

"What is it?"

"Why are you decided to help us? Seriously." Her tone was interrogating. As the matter of fact, Haruka understand her. She was Michiru's best friend after all. She was the stranger here.

"I just want to." Haruka didn't know what else to say. She couldn't say that she loves her. What would Setsuna say about that? That Haruka fell in love for a woman she just met from two days ago? Yeah right.

Michiru sifted in her dreams. Both Setsuna and Haruka freeze at the moment. Then sighed in relieve as they saw her just turned her position and still asleep.

"We shouldn't talk here, maybe outside?" Haruka pointed to the garden.

Setsuna just nodded and walked before her.

They stood there, without saying anything. Haruka listened to the sound of leaves, waiting patiently for anything that Setsuna wants to talk about.

"Michiru is nice person." Setsuna break the ice. Haruka turned her attention from the night sky to her companion.

"I love her as a sister, from high school." Setsuna continued. She didn't face Haruka, she just staring blankly to the trees. The blonde kept silent.

"Her parents died in accident." Haruka gasped. "And she has been with my family ever since. My parents are her foster parent." Now Setsuna starred at the other woman. Her eyes were threatening, cold, piercing inside Haruka.

Setsuna waited for other reactions from Haruka but the blonde didn't say or do anything, so she continued. "I care for her, so much."

Then Setsuna pointed at her, her index finger almost touch Haruka's nose as she did so. "And you, I won't let anybody else hurt her again. If you had any ulterior motive I suggest you leave now!" Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

Then she shrugged, letting her hands fell to her side. "I never saw her eyes like that, when she looked at you." She bent her head down, looking at her foot, while Haruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Please don't let her down."

Suddenly Setsuna voice was almost pleaded. Her eyes looked tired.

Haruka nodded. "I promise I'll protect her."

The other woman bowed in front of her. "My name is Setsuna Meio, I hope we can get along well."

Haruka bowed back.

At least some tension between the two was gone. 'Hopefully' Haruka thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not too far from the Hikawa temples.

"Inokuma San, I think I found their car." Someone spoke on the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was already asleep.

But Michiru was awake. Her nightmares, They were still there. Michiru found out that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Hell it was still that long for the morning to come. She was too afraid to sleep again. She didn't want her nightmares come back again.

Setsuna wasn't in the room, the door to the garden was left open, and the chill air came through it.

'It's cold.' Michiru tightened her blanket.

'What had happened?' she remembered that she was talking with Haruka, then what happened?

She needed more comfort, more than she wanted. Right here, right now.

'Where's Haruka?'

Then she saw her. The journalist was sleeping in the corner of the room. She was sleeping in sit position, curled in her coat.

Haruka Tenou. The recorder she found in the motel from yesterday was hers. It labeled by her name. Somehow she was very happy when she found out she was the 'Haruka Tenou'.

Michiru crawled to Haruka. Her nausea and throbbing head had gotten a lot better, but now she was suffering from the after nightmare. They were so real, so sad.

Haruka slipped to the tatami, fully asleep. The violinist hugged her, burying her face on the crook of the other woman's neck. Soon her nostrils flooded with Haruka scent. Her right hand rested in Haruka's revealed collarbone, while her left arm pillowed Haruka's head and steadied it the fixed position. Haruka was so soft. She liked it there.

"Mm.. Michiru?" Michiru felt the other woman's body stiffened. But was glad when Haruka didn't pull away.

"Ssh.. I just need this right now. Please don't go."

Michiru closed her eyes. She was right, she wasn't afraid anymore if she was close to Haruka. She was special indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka had a hard time sleeping. Part of her mind told her to kept awake, while the other ordered her to rest. Well she obeyed the two of them. First she patrolled for a awhile, and kept watching at sleeping figure in the middle of the room, and fell into a deep slumber right when her butt touch the tatami.

Next thing she knew, she felt a presence. Michiru's presence, too strong for her, and she knew Michiru was approaching her. She was too sleepy to think, when Michiru embrace her and rested her chin on her shoulder Haruka only managed to call her name.

Her hair caressed her blonde's face. Ocean. Smell of the ocean.

Her body pressed to Haruka's, every curves fit perfectly, like piece of puzzles stick together.

She heard the steady breath, the heartbeat.

The taller woman gulped hard as she felt Michiru's lips accidentally brushed her neck, and it stayed there! Every breath that touched her bare skin sent Haruka to the edge. She almost couldn't resist the temptation.

Her mind chanting, that she just needed comfort, nothing important, and scolded herself for thinking 'other things'.

"Ssh.. I just need this right now. Please don't go."

**BANG!!**

A loud bang filled the room.

Haruka instinctively tightened the embrace, but was too late when she felt Michiru being pulled roughly from her.

"Haruka!" Michiru voice full of horror.

Next thing, Haruka felt someone hit her in the stomach.

"We already got her! The other isn't important! Pull back! Pull back!" Someone ordered.

* * *

Author's note: Oh here I'm hoping I wrote down some more, but my computer broke down so I could just post this. Hehehe

Thanks a million for **papapapuffy, TheWretchedOne, Ten'ousai, labstraclt, petiyaka, **and **LitaDelacour.**

It's so great to actually know that someone is reading this, and care enough to send something to feed back to.


End file.
